


[podfic] Knee Jerk

by mcwho, thatsmysecret



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Soundcloud, no sfx, no sound effects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 14:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17789099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcwho/pseuds/mcwho, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsmysecret/pseuds/thatsmysecret
Summary: bucky only ties his hair up during one very specific occasion. steve becomes somewhat conditioned.





	[podfic] Knee Jerk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kajmere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kajmere/gifts), [cleo4u2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleo4u2/gifts), [Cryo_Bucky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryo_Bucky/gifts).
  * Inspired by [knee jerk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17776211) by [mcwho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcwho/pseuds/mcwho). 



> My thanks to mcwho for making bucky tie his hair up.
> 
> My thanks to kaj, cleo, & meg for being the shizz.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/21981132@N07/47045057062/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
